


Get off my lawn, Jack.

by AShinyTurquoise



Series: Apartment Complex and Sharehouse AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel had a decent Upbringing, F/M, Gen, Insert lame play on words and or pun based on events of said ficlet here, Jack wasnt the best parent but wasnt the worst (communal households are blessings in this case), Modern AU for the setting i guess, Nisha is tired of Jack having a history of making things more difficult than need be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: A revised version of an old snippet of an Modern AU i had sitting in a google doc. It's not modern-modern like our world modern, Just a modern version of is the verse was squished and confined to one planet and hosted in a modern-ish setting.(Hasn't been proof read by anyone else but should be readable. Likely not perfect but i should of caught most things)Jack decides to visit Nisha for once instead of waiting for her to return home, Work has been far busier than usual so he decides to visit her this time instead of wait since he is the one with time off this time. Angel tags along to visit one of the people who was around a lot during her childhood and helped raise her. Jack Ignores Nisha's advice regarding things influenced by the recent weather in Lynchwood and makes a fool out of himself by, As usual, Insisting that he will be fine and everything will be perfectly fine.He winds up eating his words due to careless behaviour on his part.





	Get off my lawn, Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay cursory relevant AU deets about what feels like an positively ancient AU:
> 
> Nisha is a police officer stationed in Lynchwood, Childhood friend of Jack slash lover. (Sort of? Part of an open poly relationship is more true to the term) Who returns home during days off work. (that is assuming it's more than a couple of days or it feels worthless as it would be mostly travel then not long and has to mosey on back) 
> 
> Jack is technically an general Hyperion Technician higher up on the food chain but harassed his superiors into putting him with R+D unless needed elsewhere. 
> 
> And No Nisha is not Angels mother, saying the story behind that would be giving stuff away as i'm not sure if i want to polish that snippet up yet (Or type it up or if it's already then revise it) but she was one of the influential figures in Angels childhood, not the most maternal but was there when it counted. She grew up in a very supportive household even if four adults and a claptrap unit made it pretty rowdy. (Contrary to possible belief the real Parent/Caretaker Of The Year Award here goes to Wilhelm)
> 
> Hyperion is your sort of general run of the mill tech and engineering company if i recall correctly aside from the fact that they have two separate divisions related to zoology and bioengineering aside from just machines and general tech.
> 
>  
> 
> There is plenty of other things but they aren't relevant to this piece in any way that matters and are better off being brought up in other snippets if i get around to posting them.

Nisha stood on the front doorstep of her humble shack in Lynchwood in nothing but her slippers and a t shirt and shorts, She was currently leaning against the doorway, She frowned, Jack as usual was not listening, She would feel affronted if this wasn't behaviour she was all too used to, And Jack for one didn't care, He never did.

  
Even if this time it was just another strike to the tally that was unwise choices Jack has made.

  
It was early evening, The sky was darkening but it was still daylight out, The weather is reasonably fine for now. It had however rained for most of the day, This was noticeable by the grassy dirt of Nisha’s lawn (Desert grass. Seeing desert grass theese days makes walks through other less desertlike spaces dissonant, Too much green.) noticeably moving and squelching as Jack defied Nisha’s earlier statement, He is walking. over the lawn rather than opt for the footpath like any sane(er) person would probably take right now, The grassy dirt being as wet and waterlogged as it is Jack’s boots left -In Nisha’s opinion at least- the most unsightly footprints in what was her otherwise neat looking lawn. Not that she cared _that_ much, It was mostly the principle of the thing, That and Jack getting mud everywhere. And the footprints. She would bet a weeks salary on those footprints still being visible in the lawn there when the weather clears up and the ground follows suit.

She was waiting for it.

_  
‘One of these days you’ll fall flat on your face in the mud Jack and all i’ll have to say is ‘I told you so’_

  
Sure Lynchwood was generally a fairly dry place, As places in deserts tend to be, But when it rained in Lynchwood _it rained_ . Today had been the beginning of the lull in the most recent rainy period. The evidence of that was everywhere, The past week had left enough water to reduce all exposed patches of dirt (sandy or otherwise) to muddy soil the rain had only just started easing off, The sandy sludge always dried up much quicker than the more soily areas.  
It was drying up indeed, However the grassy area that is Nisha’s lawn was still quite waterlogged, Not that Jack seemed to exhibit any care.

  
He never did seem to with such things.

Angel was standing next to the car as Jack was busy defying Nisha’s  earlier statement of ‘Take the footpath this time!’ and saying precautionary warnings about rain and slippery lawns.  
  
“ _See_ Nisha? It’s fine, _I’m_ fine” Jack said not too helpfully, Each word was peppered by a footstep across the lawn, Often accompanied by a dismissive tone that otherwise would of said  ‘everything is fine’ if it wasn't for the fact that he was acting all cocky and look-see about it while striding across Nisha’s lawn. Nisha sighed, Angel on the other hand woth each of her father’s steps there was a tiny cringe, Each step yielding an almost unearthuy sounding _squelch_ as she bundled up, attempting to sink herself further into her hoodie-- Though this was both due to it being cold _and_ the fact that her father was being embarrassing--  as she was steadily inching ever so slowly towards where the public footpath met the one that was leading up to Nisha’s doorway.

 _At least somebody here has some sense_ Nisha thought while glancing to Angel.

When Jack was about halfway across the lawn Jack piped up again “See? It’s not so ba--” only to be ever so rudely interrupted by him losing his footing and meeting the cold wet muddy ground face first, Jack, Now graced with a faceful of wet, Waterlogged mud, Nisha howled with laughter of which was only amplified the moment Angel beat her to the punch saying _‘Told you so’_ the ‘told you so’ was almost flat and toneless as she followed the footpath if it weren’t for the small hint of amusement that if wasn’t evident in the young adults tone, The tiniest hint of a smile that was hidden underneath all that otherwise toneless exasperation could have possibly gave it away.  
Jack’ll learn one day...Maybe.  
All things considered was unsurprising as Angel has told her father the exact same statement Nisha had on many an occasion. (sometimes the two having even said it at the exact same time)

Angel rolled her eyes at Jack as she said it as both her and Nisha had warned him on several occasions that ‘One day, One day your going to fall flat on your face’ and, Well? Today is the day that happened Angel muses as out of the corner of her eye she see’s her father picking himself up out of the dirt, Face covered in mud, Mud in otherwise well kept hair sticking in places, batting away Nish’s hand saying ‘I don't need help! I can pick myself up off the ground!’ only to fail and slip a few times which Nisha raised an eyebrow at until he finally managed to get a footing.

As Angel reaches the doorway she can hear Nisha say “Time to get you to the shower, And take your shoes off, Your not tracking mud across my house” which was met with the guffawed response of “Sometimes i swear you couldn’t give two shits about this house” which made Nisha snort and respond with “True, Home is with you guys but gotta keep up appearances” and after a moment a cheeky spoken addition “Also less to clean up, So if you trek mud across the house guess who’s cleaning it up?” which Jack openly guffawed at “You wouldn’t dare” Nisha raised an eyebrow at that “You know damn well i’d make you clean it up one way or another”

  
The banter continued, Not that Angel could distinguish anything further as it was nothing more than muted noise by now due to the two taking their time, Already inside and having scurried off to the kitchen, Overjoyed to finding the kettle freshly boiled and cups set out with the unprepared versions of everyone’s choice drink, Pouring water into the cup that was intended for her.  
Figuring out who's cup was what without peering inside wasn't much of an feat, Nisha had a different cup for everyone she held dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspired to patch up some Old AU snippets that were partially finished or were almost finished after a conversation with a friend. Revised some. Might post some more at some point. Undoubtedly. I'll try not to subject the borderlands tag here to a mini flood if my inspiration to tend to old AU pieces keeps up. 
> 
> Either way it was a nice break from some of the other writing project i have, I recall thinking of a handful of the AU's i had i remember fondly. A wee bit disappointed i never got around to typing much of the stuff for them up let along having had the energy to pen much for down between 2015-2017 on top of feeling at total loss as to how to handle the whole snippet-length pieces thing due to having dealt with writing mostly linear longform stuff for so long beforehand over snippets.
> 
> Fun Fact: What inspired this piece was donkeys ago i was playing a game and certain monsters were given random names, I told one called Jack to get the fuck off my lawn and the line stuck and it spawned the plotbuny that led to this after a while because this AU was at the time my brain was very much content spinning yarns related to my AU's to me to keep me entertained during dull hours and to help distract from the emptiness that was the void called my state of mind i had at the time.


End file.
